Rush
is Mega Man's faithful robotic dog, created by Dr. Light to assist Mega Man in his travels. He debuted in Mega Man 3. Initially, Rush was able to transform into a coil, a hoverboard, and a submarine. Since then, Rush appeared in most games related to the original Mega Man series, including crossovers like Marvel vs. Capcom and some cameo appearances like SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash, Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix and Capcom World 2. In Mega Man 6, he was upgraded and gained the ability to fuse with Mega Man to form the Power and Jet suits. In Mega Man 7, his jet and coil abilities returned, but he now had Rush Search, a detection mode. Also, both of his suit transformations were combined into one: the Super Adapter. In Mega Man 8, he has four new abilities, including a transformation into a motorcycle and healing abilities. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Functions Rush Coil is a coil platform that emerges from Rush's body and propels Mega Man to a higher level. Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 4: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 7: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 9: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 10: No prerequisites. *Mega Man II: Defeat Crash Man *Mega Man III: Defeat Snake Man *Mega Man IV: Defeat Toad Man *Mega Man V: Defeat Venus *Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha: Shop item. *Rush Coil also has cameo appearances in ''Mega Man: The Power Battle, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, and RockBoard. New Rush Coil is the modification of the Rush Coil from Mega Man 5. Rush's legs become the coil, and Rush is propelled with Mega Man. Mega Man must leap off Rush to reach his target. Appearances: *''Mega Man 5: No prerequisites. Rush Jet transforms Rush into a flying sled which Mega Man can ride. Its usage differs greatly from ''Mega Man 3 to Mega Man 4 and onward. In Mega Man 3 and Mega Man II, Rush Jet will stay underneath Mega Man under any circumstances unless he hits a wall. He acts as more of a personal hover device instead of a jet, allowing Mega Man to move in any direction, or stand still entirely and Rush Jet will stay beneath him. Also, Rush Jet's energy will only deplete if Mega Man is currently standing on him. Because of this, if a player continuously jumps, large pits can be crossed with using little or no energy. In Mega Man 4 and later games, Rush Jet becomes more of a jet, his energy continually drains, and he will continuously move in the same direction (will make slight variations in vertical movement at the player's discretion), acting much more like Item-2 from Mega Man 2. This change was made because once Rush Jet was acquired in Mega Man 3, it could be used to bypass situations where Rush Coil or Rush Marine were required and did so more effectively and easily than they could. When Rush appears in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, he will turn in Rush Jet and hit the boss when Mega Man uses a charged attack. Mega Man can also leap higher into the air should he jump on Rush's back (Rush Coil). Mega Man 3 specifications:R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works *'Length:' 120 cm *'Height:' 48 cm *'Max. speed:' 300 km/h (1120 m/s in the manga Mega Man Megamix) Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: Defeat Needle Man *Mega Man 4: Defeat Drill Man *Mega Man 5: Defeat Gyro Man *Mega Man 7: Buy from Auto '''or' find in Junk Man's stage *''Mega Man 9: Defeat five bosses. *Mega Man 10: Defeat four bosses. *Mega Man II: Defeat Air Man *Mega Man III: Defeat Dust Man *Mega Man IV: Defeat Charge Man *Mega Man V: Defeat Saturn *Rush takes this form for certain portions of ''Mega Man 8 and it has cameo appearances in Mega Man: The Power Battle, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Super Adventure Rockman and in other media like the cartoon series. Rush Marine transforms Rush into a mini-submarine that can move freely in all directions underwater. It only functions in water, but is able to fire buster shots. In Mega Man 3, the Rush Marine can jump from the water and move on land by jumping continuously. Rush is unable to jump out of water in other games. Mega Man 3 specifications: *'Length:' 135 cm *'Height:' 65 cm *'Max. speed:' 80 knot Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: Defeat Shadow Man *Mega Man 4: Defeat Toad Man *Mega Man II: Defeat Metal Man *Rush Marine also has cameo appearances in the cartoon series and ''Super Adventure Rockman. *Rush Marine star in its own game called Mega Man Rush Marine for mobile phone. Rush Space ]] is an adaptation of Rush used in some of the Game Boy games that allows Mega Man to quickly travel through space. In Mega Man V, Mega Man uses this version of the Rush Jet in the stage he goes to the Wily Star and fights against the Skull Blazer. Its appearance appears to be a combination of the Rush Jet and Rush Marine. Adapters Rush Power Adapter *Rush junctions with Mega Man to become Power Mega Man. Power Mega Man is able to break blocks and penetrate enemy shields by charging punches. The punches have limited range, and Mega Man cannot slide in this form. Appearances: *''Mega Man 6: Defeat Flame Man Rush Jet Adapter Rush junctions with Mega Man to become Jet Mega Man. Jet Mega Man is able to use weapon energy to fly, and the energy recharges while grounded. Mega Man cannot charge his Buster or slide while using this form. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 6: Defeat Plant Man Super Adapter The is a combination of the Rush Power Adapter and the Rush Jet Adapter. Its only appearance was in ''Mega Man 7, and is obtained by collecting the R, U, S, and H plates. They can be found in the stages of Cloud Man, Junk Man, Freeze Man, and Burst Man. The Mega Buster is replaced by a flying fist attack, similar to the Rush Power Adapter. The flying ability was reduced compared to the Rush Jet Adapter. Mega Man can't slide while equipped with this adapter. There is an upgrade of the Super Adapter called Hyper Rocket Buster that can be bought in Auto's shop after obtaining his Hyper Bolt, or found in Turbo Man's stage, use Rush Search in the platform where lies the third Trio the Wheel. Use Rush Search on the platform when the enemy isn´t there anymore in order to obtain the upgrade. The Hyper Rocket Buster allows Mega Man to shot his arm with a homing effect. Bass stole the plans of the Super Adapter from Dr. Light, and Wily created a Super Adapter for Bass. Appearances: *''Mega Man 7: Find the R, U, S, and H Plates. The Hyper Rocket Buster can be found in Turbo Man's stage or bought from Auto after finding his Hyper Bolt. '''Damage Data Chart': *Known damage values in units for Mega Man 7. Rush Search , also called Search Rush, teleports Rush in front of Mega Man's location and he digs for items.Mega Man & Bass, Auto: "Rush will dig out a hidden item for you. Believe me, he is a good Digger!" If he is hit, he will teleport away, and sometimes he only finds garbage, such as apple cores, old boots, and even a rag doll. Several of the CDs in Mega Man & Bass can only be recovered using Rush Search, and the CD Finder upgrade helps locate them. In Mega Man 7, he will bark when close to a secret area. In Junk Man's stage, there is an easter egg; if Rush Search is used at the very beginning of the stage, he will dig up a Gameboy. This has been a source of much humour in the Mega Man franchise. Appearances: *''Mega Man 7: Buy from Auto or find in Freeze Man's stage. *Mega Man & Bass: Buy from Auto after defeating five Robot Masters. Rush Question makes Rush teleport to Mega Man's location and toss a random item to him. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Sisi Roll in Clown Man's stage. Rush Bike transforms Rush into a motor-bike. Mega Man can fire weak projectiles from Rush's mouth and the extra speed allows for longer jumps to be made. While riding Rush, Mega Man doesn't take damage, but Rush's energy gauge depletes when hit. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Ururuun in Grenade Man's stage. Rush Bomber makes Rush bombard enemies while flying across the screen in Rush Jet form. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Gearna Eye in Sword Man's stage. Rush Charger makes Rush drop health items while flying across the screen in his Rush Jet form. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Gorone in Aqua Man's stage. Rush Vision is a holographic projector used by Rush in ''Mega Man 8 and Marvel vs. Capcom to Mega Man communicate with Dr. Light. In Mega Man 9, Mega Man uses Rush's projector to show Wily his defeats from previous games. Rush Drill is a transformation used in Marvel vs. Capcom, where Rush takes the form of a drilling machine and run over enemies. Rush Drill was originally planned to appear in Mega Man 3, but the idea was scrapped. The Mechanical Maniacs: Megaman 3 Mysteries Others In the Mega Man animated series, Rush has new transformations that were not used in the games, including a personal water craft, a hang glider and a snowmobile. Other media Rush appeared in most media related to the original Mega Man series, some of them being the Mega Man animated series, episode 32 of the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master, the 3 episodes of the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star, the manga Mega Man Megamix, most of Shigeto Ikehara's Rockman manga volumes, Rockman 8 manga,'' Rockman & Forte'' manga, Rockman 4Koma Great March and others. Gallery RushCoil.jpg|Image of Rush Coil from Mega Man 3. NewRushCoil.jpg|Image of New Rush Coil from Mega Man 5. RushJet.jpg|Image of Rush Jet from Mega Man 3. RushAction.jpg|Rush in action. RushMM7.jpg|Rush from Mega Man 7. RushSearch.jpg|Image of Rush Search from Mega Man 7. RushPWC.png|Rush transformed into a PWC in the Mega Man animated series. RushGlider.png|Rush transformed into a hang glider in the Mega Man animated series. RushSnowmobile.jpg|Rush transformed into a snowmobile in the Mega Man animated series. File:Rushactionfigure.jpg|Rush action figure from the Mega Man animated series. MM3RushDrill.jpg|Concept of the Rush Drill from Mega Man 3. Trivia *Rush's character concept is loosely based on Friender, a support unit of Neo-Human Casshern, a Tatsunoko character, since Friender has the same ability of transforming into various vehicles for Casshern. Friender can be seen transforming into a jet, a drill-tank, and a submarine similar to Rush. *In the Ruby Spears cartoon, Rush is modeled after Scooby-Doo, as is evident from his antics and him enjoying to eat "Battery Biscuits" (the cartoon's equivalent of "Scooby Snacks") before performing the tasks given to or pleaded of him by the characters. * Rush appears in'' Mega Man ZX'' in area C-3 as a toy car (Rush Roadster), belonging to one of the two twins. The other twin is in possession of the Red Striker toy. *In Mega Man 3 and Mega Man II, the Rush Coil used three units of weapon energy. In later games, it only used two units. (The New Rush Coil in Mega Man 5 used four units.) *One of the reasons why Rush Drill was removed from Mega Man 3 is probably because the player could skip most parts of the level using it. *In Mega Man: Upon A Star it is shown that Rush can speak and that he alternates between making typical dog sounds and speaking, but most of the time he only parrots other characters and also appears to have a limited ability for independent speech. This is possibly why in Rush's Mega Man & Bass CD data he has a quote, while Rush's counterpart Treble only says "Grrrrrrr." References Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man 3 items Category:Mega Man 4 items Category:Mega Man 5 items Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Mega Man 9 items Category:Mega Man 10 items Category:Mega Man II items Category:Mega Man III items Category:Mega Man IV items Category:Mega Man V items Category:Mega Man & Bass items Category:Mega Man Game Gear items Category:Protagonists Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Support robots